Since After
Info Does Balfey's manned aircraft count as success or failure? People in Finsel have their own judgements. Objective Go to 'Senate Dinner Party' and defeat Lynna in beauty contest. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: …Magda…Magda? Are you listening? Magda: Ah! Mother, what did you say just now? Eliza: My girl, what’s happening to you lately? You’ve been absent-minded for a few days. Magda: I’m sorry, mother… Eliza: Alright, here’s an invitation for you. Get prepared! If I’m not home, aren’t you gonna forget about the ball tonight? Magda: I see. Thank you, mother. (But I’m still concerned about Mr. Balfey…Alas, forget about it. Have to get prepared for the outing now.) Story Chat 2 Magda: (Huh?) Pilot Balfey: You…You! Lynna: Isn’t’ it the little fatty? Look at the giant funny wings at your back. I remember clearly that someone has fallen hard down from sky in front of everyone…Such a pity. It must hurt much more than falling down from the horse? Pilot Balfey: You! You have no idea how perfect my design of the aircraft! I…After I optimizing the performance… Lynna: There will be new problems! Rest assured, little fatty! Magda: That’s not for sure, Miss Jorcastle. Lynna: …It’s you again! Magda: Who would count on someone who can’t even follow the fashion trend to understand the technology reform brought by aircraft. You can keep your text Lynna: You! I, I won’t!! Carefree Duke Zoe: The four families are on the same branch, we are friends to each other. The word Begging you mentioned might be too serious, Miss Ellenstein. But business is text Pilot Balfey: Ah! Yeah! That’s right! For the sake of our friendship, I promise I won’t double the price for you! Lynna:………… Pilot Balfey: Finally drove her away. Hey hey! Err, dad? Why would you… Carefree Duke Zoe: What? I’m not allowed to follow the trend? Pilot Balfey: Dad! Wah! My daddy really loves me!!! Carefree Duke Zoe: What nonsense you are talking about! I’ll teach you the lesson later! Sky Lieutenant Shatina: What happened here? Magda: Lady Shatina? Sky Lieutenant Shatina: What? Magda can’t recognize me? Magda: Miss Shatina… Sky Lieutenant Shatina: Magda looks gorgeous as always! Come here and give your sister a hug! Magda: Miss Shatina------! You hold me too tight! I can’t breathe! Rebecca: This style is so eye-catching! My inspiration…I got to write it down now. Xavier: Of course it’s eye-catching. After all, it’s on Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Ah? Isn’t it Mr. Xavier? How…How could you… Xavier: Ahem…Don’t worry. The device on my back now is merely a decoration. Black Shadow: It’s such a pity!!! Xavier: I’m really sorry about the trouble brought earlier. Magda: I’m glad that you are back to normal, Mr. Xavier. Black Shadow: Dance with me if you’ve forgiven me! Just like that morning…*@# ¥%??!! Xavier: Please excuse me for my impoliteness… Magda: Hmm…For today’s partner… Choose Xavier: Magda: Sure, Mr. Xavier! Actually…I like the way you dressed up today. Xavier: Thank you, Magda. Magda: (Together, we danced to the music, our feet in perfect sync to the beating of my heart.) (It seems like the ball has came to an end within the blink of eyes.) Choose Balfey: Choose Zoe: Choose Shatina: Story Chat 3 Maid: My lady, you seem to be in a good mood today. Magda: Yep. Maid: Even I’ve heard about that the mechanic fashion trend lead by you and Balfey has been popular all over Finsel. Everyone is wearing this kind of clothes! (Everyone is talking about the aircraft. Alas, I wish I could have a pair of wings to fly in the sky!) Eh…My lady, I’ve sorted out your clothes. Magda: I see. You may leave now. Maid: Good night, my lady. Magda: (Never expect to win the recognition of everyone…This is wonderful!) Category:Age of Steam Event